


Quiet bastard

by Jackie8er



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: King of Otoko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gnocchi and his right arm, Chimney went for an amazing night out. Even though Chimney is a quiet bastard, Gnocchi likes him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at naming my fanfics, I'm sorry. I suck even harder on summarizing it. Anyway, I got the idea for this after talking a lot with my dear Lalois. A short one, just because I thought it'd be cute. hahaha The gang name, Ungashishi, means "Lucky Lions".

It was already deep in the night when Gnocchi and Chimney finally left the club, after winning an enormous amount of money at a poker game. They ripped off all the money any of those morons from the Ungashishi gang members had. And now both of their pockets were full not only with 10,000 yen bills, but also jewelry and even a golden tooth, because they hadn’t enough money to cover their loss.  
  
\- This is the grossest thing I have ever won!  
  
Gnocchi was holding the tooth between his finger, looking at it in a mix of disgust and amusement. There were even some traces of blood from when Chimney had to pull it off from the moron’s mouth. He wished he had taped that in video, it was the most hilarious thing he’d ever seen.  
  
He offered the tooth to Chimney, who was right next to him.  
  
– Do you want it? – Chimney denied with his head, smirking and copying his boss disgusted face. – I know, right? Disgusting!  
  
He throw it away on the sidewalk, and kept on walking, laughing like a little child. The streets and alleys – ever so crowded of Roppongi – where now almost dead, and the only sound hearable was Gnocchi’s laugh as he and his right-arm were tripping, both a little drunk. He had so much fun that night, like he hadn’t in a long time. Ever since he took control of the Bordeaux gang he’d not have that much fun. And most of it was thanks to that guy by his side. He gave a little jump and passed his arm over Chimney’s shoulder, forcing the taller man to bend over a little, so they would keep walking.  
  
\- You rock, Chim. Did you see the face that bald guy made when you pulled a Royal Flush for the third time? THIRD FUCKING TIME! I thought he was having a stroke right there.  
  
Chimney, as usual, said nothing to that. He just shrugged and laughed lightly. Gnocchi was more than used to that reaction. Ever since he met Chimney, that son of a bitch would only talk when it was extremely necessary. And Gnocchi kind of liked it; having the silent Chim around would always bring peace to his heart. But, just now and them, he just wanted to hear the beautiful voice he knew his deputy had.  
  
He messed Chimney’s hair and let go of him, stumbling on his own feet and almost going to the ground. But he recovered balance and fixed his coat, turning to face his companion, who was still smirking. Gnocchi kept walking backwards like that, so he could face Chim. He was feeling his mind so light and free right now, that he just wanted to keep looking at Chim’s good face and let go everything what was on his chest.  
  
\- You know… I love being with you, you bastard. – He saw as Chim lowered his head, hiding a new kind of smile, which made Gnocchi feel even more into it. – You are the best son of a bitch to hang around with, you know. I lov…  
  
Gnocchi interrupted his talking when he saw the total change on Chim’s expression, when he raised his head again. The taller man was staring very seriously to a point right behind Gnocchi and had stop walking. The latter did the same at the same second; just by looking at Chim’s eyes he knew something was wrong. He turned around and saw that a group of six guys were blocking their way. They all seemed armed, with chains and metal pipes, trying to look threatening.  
  
A second later, he heard steps behind them and turned again, a new group of people was arriving and he finally recognized who they were; the losers from Ungashishi gang were now surrounding him and Chimney. The bald guy, who seemed to be posing as their leader, was a little ahead. He could see a hole where his golden teeth used to be, and at that Gnocchi could not suppress a laughter.  
  
\- Look! The kitties came out to play again, Chim!  
  
He laughed, sensing his buddy getting all tensed up at his back, preparing himself for the eminent confront. Gnocchi himself slipped his hands inside his coat’s pockets, finding his brass knuckles and sliding them in. A fight was exactly what he needed for a complete perfect night out.  
  
\- Have you brought more money this time, Baldie? I don’t want any of your teeth again, it smelled like shit. I had to throw it out. Disgusting.  
  
Baldie – who was already snarling – turned almost purple in rage, having his precious lost tooth mentioned like that. He stepped forward together with the whole group; Gnocchi and Chimney were surrounded by twelve men, but Gnocchi knew: they were all newbies and amateurs. He noticed that one guy was even shaking. That was going to be a piece of cake. Baldie was just a low member of his gang, after all.  
  
\- Give it back… - Baldie growled, his voice strangely high-pitched for a guy his size. Gnocchi repressed a fit of laughter the first time the guy talked, but this time he laughed out loud, making the man even angrier. – Give everything back, fuckers. You were stealing.  
  
\- No no no no…We won fair and square, Baldie. You might consider changing your gang name; a piece of crap is luckier than you, kitties! Just sayin’…  
  
\- Kill them!  
  
As Baldie gave the order, all of them attacked at the same time. As Gnocchi predicted, they were all newbies. It wasn’t hard at all to unarm most of them. But, even then, it was twelve against to two slightly drunk people. So, beating all of them up, took a good while. Fast enough, Chimney was holding one of the metal pipes he got from his opponent, now using it as his weapon. Gnocchi knew he was not very fond of using knuckles or any weapon at all. But that wasn’t a fair fight, all of his opponents being armed when he and Chimney had only their hands.  
  
Chimney was, as usual, alert at every movement not only around himself, but he saved Gnocchi couple times during the fight, when he was about to be hit on the back. But those fucking newbies were fucking resistant and persistent. Especially damn Baldie. Gnocchi already beat him up so hard that the bastard was already covered in blood. But he did not give up. He was barely standing on his feet, but kept attacking Gnocchi non-stop. And that was tiring him and his partner out.  
  
At that moment, all of them seemed to be in a brief truce. Gnocchi and Chimney were back to back, breathing heavily, watching as their opponents were gathering up again, and getting ready for a second round. Gnocchi’s hands were hurt and his lips were bleeding already. Their opponents were in a terrible shape as well, but were not giving up. The Bordeaux gang boss straight himself up and spit blood on the floor, cleaning his lips behind his hand, smiling.  
  
\- Tired already, Baldie? That’s all you got?  
  
Baldie opened his mouth to give the order for the second attack when they started listening to the sirens. Some local gave them out and now police was getting there. “Great, just great”, Gnocchi thought to himself. But their opponents seemed to be way more concerned about that. As soon as they heard the sirens, Baldie freak out and ordered his minions to flee.  
  
Gnocchi waited for all of them to be gone before grabbing Chimney by the hand and pulling him in the opposite direction.  
  
\- Let’s go.  
  
They ran as fast as their tired and hurt bodies allowed, going through alleys he knew pretty well, leaving the sirens more and more behind. Gnocchi was actually feeling very satisfied. He started laughing as they were running. Maybe he was hit to hard on the head or was way drunker than he thought he was, but he loved every minute of that night. He even let go a loud and happy whoop, which caused Chimney to laugh behind him.  
  
Gnocchi finally stopped running when they reached a dead-end alley. They both were panting and they leaned against the wall and slide until the floor. Gnocchi was still laughing slightly – his hand still grabbing firmly Chimney’s. Just by holding his hand he could feel that it was hurt and bleeding, just like Gnocchi’s. He looked at his buddy. His face was pretty hurt as well: one of his eyebrows was bleeding and his lips were cut. Gnocchi was sure his face was not any better, but he was smiling just as much as Chimney was. He knew he had fun with that too.  
  
\- As I was saying before we were interrupted… - Gnocchi started, after both of them started to breathe normally again, - and this just proved it, you are the best to hang around with, Chim. Even with you being as quiet as a door. And, you know… - The older one laughed, completely embarrassed, and now avoiding looking at him. – Oh, hell, fuck! I fucking love you, man.  
  
He kept laughing awkwardly. But even after that confession, not a word came out from Chimney’s mouth, and so he fell silent as well. Well, fuck. Maybe he should not have let that go like that. But, damn, why the hell that bastard had to be quiet all the damn time.  
  
\- At least fucking say something, da-  
  
As Gnocchi turned himself to yell at Chimney, the latter shut him up by clashing his mouth against Gnocchi’s, kissing him roughly. He didn’t even hesitate one second before starting to respond to it, opening his mouth and letting Chim’s tongue in. He tasted blood and a hint of the whisky they drank earlier that day. And it was delicious. But just as suddenly he started, that quiet bastard finished it, backing away a little and now resting his head against the wall too, smiling widely.  
  
It took Gnocchi a few moments to recover from that kiss. But when he did, he mimicked Chimney, closing his eyes and laughing briefly.  
  
\- Well said.


End file.
